A Gown, Some Slippers, and a Waiting Prince
by Miss Quiet Writer
Summary: Levy is an orphan, with a cruel reality. Gajeel is a prince who is to married to the one he chooses. But three balls will change all that. Cinderella AU. Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! Welcome! Before you get started, please let me say a few words.**

**This is a Cinderella AU fanfiction. I know that a lot of people dislike fairy tales (Damsels in distress? Ugh. Don't even get me started on Sleeping Beauty.) so I will try to make this as realistic as possible. Personally, while I don't like the idea of marrying to escape a life of servitude, the story is romantic and really… *sighs dreamily* Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Cinderella.**

"LEVY!" Angel yelled. "Get down here and make breakfast! I don't keep you here to sleep in all day!"

Levy rolled her eyes and flopped out of bed. "Yes, Stepmother."

The girl shimmied into a too-small dress and slipped on a headband to tame her blue locks. Satisfied with her appearance, she headed down the steep staircase that connected her room to the main house.

Levy grabbed an apron as she walked into the kitchen and immediately began cooking. After whipping up huge portions of eggs and toasted bread (Minerva, Flare and Angel ate enough to feed six men) and setting a small amount aside for her breakfast, she set the table and poured the tea/coffee/iced orange juice.

This was the life she had been living for the past five years. It's not exactly glamorous, but not horrible, either. Angel was a menacing mistress, but her last husband (Levy's father) died of disease and she truly loved him. She turned bitter, and treated Levy like a servant. Angel decided to take over her deceased husband's manor, and she had two other daughters: Minerva and Flare. They were both from different marriages. It was quite the scandal.

The smell of food attracted Angel and her daughters to the dining room, so Levy slipped away to break her fast in the kitchen.

After breakfast, Levy grabbed the dishes and washed up, realizing that they were out of eggs, milk and, oddly, paprika. She grabbed a basket, headed out, "I'M GOING OUT, DON'T LOOK FOR ME!", and started the short walk towards town.

The large village of Freesia could barely be called a town. It was a bustling community with sturdy brick houses and a huge marketplace. In said marketplace, you could find anything, from beautiful silks and shiny trinkets to crystal goblets and food fit for a king (or two). There were plenty of things to catch a girl's eye, but Levy kept her eyes open for a produce stands. After wandering into the agriculture section of the market, she found a suitable stall.

"Ah! Miss Milliana!" Levy called out to the young woman bartering for a felt cat. "I came to buy your eggs!"

"Nya! Lev-chan!" Milliana snatched the cat out of the seller's hands, replacing the toy for a few large eggs. "You came to buy? How many cartons? Two, twenty?" She waggled her eyebrows, encouraging her to buy the fresh eggs.

"No, I think two cartons will suffice." Levy grinned, and held out a shiny silver coin.

"Alright, you have a deal!" Milliana shook Levy's hand and smiled. "What else do you need? That's an awfully large basket for a couple of eggs." She said as she handed over small, wooden cartons of eggs nestled in straw. "Do you have to buy gowns for your stepsisters? Ah… that's awful, just awful."

"What? Why would I have to buy gowns?" Levy asked, confused.

"Why, for the balls, silly! Er-chan said there might be a few balls in… about a week's time. She's part of His Majesty's Royal Guard, you know!" Milliana said with a wink.

"But Angel is just a lady. Wouldn't balls like that be royalty-only?" Levy inquired.

"Well, it's not Angel that is invited, Minerva and Flare are. Unless they're married." Milliana mused.

"Huh?"

"These balls are for all eligible young ladies. To win over Prince Gajeel's heart. To gain his hand in marriage."

-o-o-o-

"His Majesty, your father, would like to see you. Gajeel." A tall, dark-skinned man stood in the doorway.

"Lily." Gajeel grunted his greeting. Currently, Prince Gajeel Redfox of the Iron Lands was sitting for a portrait. He stood.

'Lily' winked, the fat, crescent-moon scar crinkling with the action. "Let's go."

Lily closed the door and Gajeel sighed with relief. "Augh, that was exhausting."

"Hmm?" Lily asked amusedly.

"He kept asking me to pose like a peacock and adjust my sleeves and sit up straight and ugh ugh ugh. He was even worse than your and Pops' lectures put together." Gajeel scowled and combed a hand through his thick hair.

"Well, I'm going to have to ask you to stand up straight now." Lily gestured to the door. "Make yourself presentable…"

Gajeel quickly smoothed down his hair and straightened his silk tie.

"Your Majesty, Prince Gajeel." Pantherlily ushered Gajeel into the large study and exited, shutting the door behind him.

"Pops." Gajeel greeted his father.

"Son." King Metallicana was a handsome and wise ruler. While he wore silken robes and a heavy crown, the King of the Iron Lands was very laid back, with a casual aura. However, today he looked awkward, almost… pained.

"Gajeel. Son." Metallicana led Gajeel to a plush seat in front of a desk. He lowered himself into his own chair, and looked at his son. "We need to talk."

Gajeel stiffened.

"This may be awkward, but we definitely need to speak about this. My father talked about this with me. You aren't the first one."

"Wha- whoa! Stop stop stop. Lily and I already had this conversation." Gajeel blushed, squirming in his seat.

"You did?"

"Yeah, so back off!" Gajeel looked away, ears blazing.

"So, who did you decide on?" Metallicana asked, curious.

"Huh?"

"For your future wife?"

"What?!" Gajeel stood, shaking his head viciously. "I thought you meant the other talk. We- I- marriage- future-neh?"

Metallicana sighed. "Let's get started."

**Hello! Thank you for reading. *bows* **

**This is my first AU/Multi-chap-fic so please bear with me. I will try to have updates every week-ish. **

**Like? Dislike? Have a comment? Drop a review! Feedback is always liked, and constructive criticism is more than welcome.**

**Signing off,**

**Miss Quiet Writer**


	2. Preparing for the Big Event

**A/N: Hello to all! Here is chapter two! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Cinderella.**

* * *

><p>"Let's get started." Metallicana pulled out a long roll of parchment. "We'll start with the royalty. How about Princess Wendy?"<p>

"No! That would be like courting my little sister. Urg. Besides, the younger Lord Conbolt is courting her." Gajeel made a face.

"Okay… so that rules out… hmph." Metallicana grunted and scratched out names.

"How about Duchess Evergreen?"

"No way in hell would I marry that…! She's taken, anyways. Duke Strauss is courting her."

"Lady Minerva?"

"No."

"Lady Flare?"

"No. Way. In. Hell. That woman's just plain creepy."

"Oh! How about Duchess Juvia?" Juvia was the last name on the list. Metallicana was getting desperate.

"Juvia… is courting Prince Gray, of the Frozen Lands." Gajeel said, bored.

"Don't you mean Prince Gray is courting Lady Juvia?"

"No,_ she's _courting _him_."

"What?"

"She's taken, okay?!"

"Well, what now, brat?"

-o-o-o-

After grabbing the flour and milk from a decent-looking market stall, Levy set off to find paprika. She meandered past flirts and stalled at jewelry displays until finally coming across an old lady with pink hair and spices laid out on her tarp. The exchange was quick and she was moved along with swat of the old lady's broom. Satisfied with her purchases, Levy plodded back to Lady Angel's manor.

Levy entered the house through the servants' doors and was waylaid by Jet and Droy, the stable boy and the gardener.

"Hello, boys!" Levy waved cheerfully.

"'Ello, Levy-chan!"

"Mistress Minerva wants you! She said something about lunch?" Jet called.

"Thanks, Jet." Levy said, "I'll get right on it!" With a mock salute, she headed into the manor.

-o-o-o-

"That's it!" Metallicana yelled, invigorated. "We'll host a ball! No, three! To find my son a worthy bride! Yes, that will do."

"I… I guess so. How, exactly, will this help me?" Gajeel asked. He slouched in his chair.

"They- they'll be masked, and you will ask all that catch your eye to dance, and-and there'll be a grand unmasking, on midnight of the last ball, yes, yes!"

"Jeez, Pops, never knew you were such the romantic pansy." Gajeel snorted. "Gihihi."

Metallicana scribbled it all down on a piece of parchment.

"I'll send out messenger boys tonight!"

"T-too soon!"

-o-o-o-

Levy was reading a book in the library when she heard knocking at the door. She scurried to the door just as the knocking ceased.

"H-hello?" Behind the door stood a young man with a scroll in his hand.

"Ooo! A royal messenger!" Minerva squealed uncharacteristically behind Levy.

"He's brown-hair." Flare mumbled. The two had materialized when they realized who it was.

"A-hem." the boy cleared his throat, opening his scroll. "His Majesty, King Metallicana of the Iron Lands, hereby announces three royal balls. Said balls will take place in two weeks on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. It will be held at the Royal Ballroom in the Palace. The ball will start at seven o'clock. This invitation goes out to all eligible young maidens between seventeen and twenty years of age. If Prince Gajeel finds you worthy, he will take your hand in marriage. This as decreed by King Metallicana Redfox the First and Prince Gajeel Redfox the First." The boy handed both Minerva and Flare a scroll. "Good day, ladies." With that, he bowed and ran off to the next house.

"A ball- no, three balls! This is perfect!" As soon as the door closed, Minerva exploded. "Come, Flare! We have a prince to snag."

Flare just gazed at her invitation. "Blue-hair, do you want to come too?" she asked, tilting her head.

But Levy had already scuttled off, mixed feelings growing inside her chest and gears turning in her head.

-o-o-o-

"Prince Gajeel! I heard about the ball!" Sir Jellal Fernandes bowed in greeting. Lady…Sir…Knight? Erza Scarlet was by his side. Erza was a very powerful woman, and the only woman in all of Fiore to become knighted.

"Prince Gajeel! I had a hunch it would turn out this way." the red-haired knight bowed and smiled smugly. "His Majesty planned it with me."

"Che…it's not a big deal." Gajeel scoffed, looking away. _Old man… I can hear him laughing…_

"Excuse me, Sir Jellal, Lady Erza. I need to grab Gajeel." Pantherlily appeared at the young prince's side.

"What for?" Gajeel looked at his advisor suspiciously. "Don't tell me that I have to meet with those stuffy councilors again."

"It's time for your fittings. You need clothes for the balls. Three suits, to be exact." Lily smirked.

Gajeel groaned.

-o-o-o-

Levy groaned.

Yes, there were three balls coming up. Yes, you needed three different gowns for each of the said balls. But was it _really _necessary to make her carry all the cloth?

Levy's stepsisters made a trip to the fabric store almost right after the messenger boy came announcing the royal event. After choosing all the taffeta, silk, organza and chiffon that money could buy, they loaded Levy with their huge baskets of cloth and headed off to the seamstress' shop.

The two girls were fitted and the seamstress promised to send over her ideas the next day.

After this they arranged the carriage rentals, bought cosmetics, and prepared for the ball that was still quite far ahead.

After almost two weeks of dress fittings and dieting, Flare and Minerva were declared ball-ready by Angel. By now there was one day before the ball, and all the occupants of the manor went to bed early to look fresh in the morning.

The next day was complete and absolute torture for Levy. She had to basically do everything for the three (Angel was coming as a chaperone) ladies. When they woke, she had to make a tiny breakfast and then feed them, wash them, button up their dresses, etc., etc.

Now there was an hour until the ball started, and Minerva was putting on the finishing touches. Or rather, she was ordering Levy to finish putting on her makeup.

"Yes… perfect." Minerva surveyed Levy's handiwork in her mirror, tilting and turning her head to see her whole head. "Very good. You are dismissed."

Levy was too relieved to answer. Instead, she let out a breath of air and left the room.

Over the two weeks that Minerva and Flare took getting ready, Levy was preparing too. She had got the seamstress to sew her a dress and paid using her last gold coin. She perused the markets to find already worn shoes and handmade cosmetics. She planned to walk to the ball or ride one of Jet's horses. She listened to Milliana's beauty tips and how to give herself "cat eyes" using kohl. Levy did all this in secret. She wasn't doing this to get rejected right before the ball!

So, when it came for her step family to leave she was practically singing with joy. Even new, fresh-off-the-press, first edition books didn't make her this happy!

The first ball was a sort of meet-and-greet. The Prince would meet with all the young ladies. But the catch was that they would all be wearing masks. The thought was that if the Prince fell in love, he should be able to recognize her straight away. Levy almost laughed when she heard this. It was something out of her novels, seemingly normal but unrealistic.

Angel, Flare, and Minerva piled into the hired carriage. Angel handed one of the drivers a pouch of coins and whispered in his ear.

Levy waved good-bye, trying to look crestfallen as the carriage pulled away. But as soon as they were gone, she jumped for joy. Levy ran to her attic bedroom and yanked on her dress. Slipping on her second-hand shoes, she grabbed a mirror and hurriedly started to apply kohl to the corner of her eyes. She fixed her hair, padded on some rouge, and headed down to the stables. She hopped onto Bisca, Jet's prized mare, and galloped off towards the castle.

_Thank goodness Father taught me how to ride_, Levy thought, _even if I never thought it would be useful._

She neared the castle, and saw a line of carriages. _Good, I'm getting near._ She grinned, and felt a sudden burst of freedom. She whooped. Loudly.

From her mount, Levy could see her stepmother's hired carriage.

Just as she passed it, a bucket of sludge rained down on her. She shrieked, and Bisca got spooked. Suddenly someone was holding Bisca's reins. It was the carriage driver. Levy turned, hearing the rustling of silken skirts. Angel, Minerva, and Flare stepped out from behind a cluster of trees. Minerva walked up to Levy, hatred burning in her eyes.

Levy felt numb.

"I thought she would pull something like this, Mother!" Minerva said disdainfully. "Look at her! I bet she stole your gold to buy that dress. I bet she used _my_ makeup!"

Flare looked at her sadly. "Blue-hair…"

"Enough. Get her out of my sight." Angel turned up her nose, disgusted. "Deliver her to my estate." The carriage driver nodded. "And you," she said, addressing Levy, "I want you to clean the house, top to bottom. By the time we get back. I want it positively gleaming when the Prince arrives."

_What makes you so sure that your daughters will snag the Prince? _Levy thought viciously, scowling.

"Let's go." The carriage driver said, slapping Bisca's flank. He freed one of the horses for him to ride and instructed the other driver to watch the carriage and the remaining horse.

The ride back to the Angel's estate was humiliating and uncomfortable. Levy felt like crying. All her hard work, all her planning and preparing, came down to it being foiled in the end. And on top of all that, she wouldn't be able to re-use her dress. The beautiful gray silk was ruined from the water. Even the velvet shoes (that, admittedly, were a teensy bit uncomfortable) were crusted with dirt and whatever was in that slop. She pressed the back of her hand to her mouth and suppressed a sob. She couldn't even afford gloves, for Mavis' sake! Why did she think she would be able to attend this ball? And now she had to pay the price. Levy blinked back tears.

They stopped in front of the mansion. The carriage driver looked pained.

"Hey, I-" he whispered, "I'm sorry… I understand what you must be going through… I-I just…"

Levy ignored him, and pressed Bisca toward the stables.

As soon as she got there, Levy broke down. She sobbed and cried and wailed and beat her fists on the ground while Bisca looked on in worry. She may have been just a horse, but she nuzzled Levy comfortingly. After a while, Levy glanced up at Bisca.

"Let's put you away, girl." she grabbed Bisca's reins and shuffled to her stall.

"I wouldn't do that. You'll need her."

Levy gasped. Whirling around, she saw three women standing behind her.

"Hello, Levy."

And then the world went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Aaaaand with that, chapter two is finished! This is slightly longer and more angsty, but I hope you liked it! Thanks to all whom favorited/followed/reviewed. That makes my day. Also, the story will become happier and a bit more lighthearted in the next chapter. Stick around to see magic, romance, and three mysterious goddesses!**

**Questions? Suggestions? Comments? Let me know through a review! **

**Signing off,**

**Miss Quiet Writer**


	3. The First Ball

**A/N: Happy (belated) Holidays! I'm sorry this is so late…**

**A side note: the characters look the way they did after Tenrou Island. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor Cinderella.**

* * *

><p>Levy awoke to a cool hand on her forehead.<p>

"Mira, you should be more careful. She's already emotionally stressed. You only made it worse."

"Oh! She's coming to!"

Opening her eyes, Levy looked around groggily. Three young women were staring down at her.

"Hello, Levy!" one of the women greeted Levy. Even though she looked young, she had long white hair. "I'm Mirajane."

"Wha-?" Levy asked intelligently.

"We are the goddesses of this world. I, Mirajane, am the deity of the heaven and what lies below."

"I, Lisanna, am the Queen of the Animal Kingdom." Lisanna was a woman with the same white hair as Mirajane, but in a short cut. She wore a wreath of flowers in her hair.

"And I, am Lucy, the goddess of the stars." Lucy was an attractive young woman with golden hair and sparkling eyes. She wore a midnight blue dress sprinkled with diamonds. It gave the appearance of a starry night.

Levy was a bit awestruck. "Whoa…"

"We came to help you Levy!" Lucy said, clasping her hands. "Now, let's get you tidied up."

With a flick of her wrist, all the water and grime on Levy vanished, appearing in the manure pile near the stables. Levy looked on in shock.

"Hmm… now we need a dress…" Lisanna murmured. She twirled her fingers, and Levy's ruined ensemble transformed.

Levy looked down at her hands. They were covered in white silk gloves. She lifted her hand to her face. It was covered with a cobalt masquerade mask. She ran a hand over her skirts and found that they were a beautiful sky blue color. And then she lifted up her skirts. On her feet were the most beautiful dancing slippers she had ever seen. They were slightly heeled and they fit perfectly. But that wasn't all!

Standing in front of the estate was a gleaming wood carriage that looked… slightly pumpkin-like. Jet and Droy, both dressed in a sharp black uniform, waved at her. Bisca and Alzack, Jet's prized horses, stood proudly in front of the carriage, their coats shiny and brushed.

Levy gasped, tears filling her eyes. "Th-thank you…"

Mirajane just smiled and pulled Levy into a tight embrace. "Anything to help you, my dear."

"Wait! What about the cleaning?" Levy asked, nervous.

"That's what I'm here for, child." Mira winked, a mop and bucket appearing beside her.

-o-o-o-

Gajeel was bored. He fiddled with his mask. The party was fuckin' boring, and meeting all the "eligible young ladies" wasn't something he planned on doing. He had seen enough eyelash-fluttering and awkward flirting to last him two lifetimes.

"Duchess Evergreen. Duke Strauss." the herald announced the arrival of new guests. "Lady Lockser. Prince Gray Fullbuster of the Frozen Lands."

Gajeel groaned. More people?

Suddenly, the room went silent. A girl walked in, clad in sapphire-colored skirts.

"Miss McGarden." the herald announced.

The crowd tittered. No title? Who was this Miss McGarden? And why was she being held back?

Gajeel decided to find out. He ditched the girl-Lady Coner? Cooper?- with too much makeup on and headed towards the mysterious figure. She appeared to be arguing about something. As he came closer, he realized she had blue hair. Blue!

But anyways, Gajeel strode forward and saw that she was being held back by one of his councilors. He frowned, and when he approached him, he heard her.

"Let go of me!" she pushed the old man's hand off her forearm. "I'm an eligible, too, you know! I'm eighteen!"

The councilor was having none of that. It appeared he was trying to shoo her away.

"Prince Gajeel doesn't want anything to do with scum like you. Crawl back to where you belong, _Miss McGarden_." he sneered, emphasizing her non-existent title.

"Councilor Porla. Didn't you always tell me to treat ladies with respect? You should follow your own advice." While Gajeel wasn't a knight in shining armor, something about this girl made him want to protect her. Maybe it was because she was so small. She didn't look eighteen at all, more like twelve! Gihi.

He clamped his arm down on the councillor's shoulder, being sure to squeeze.

"A-ah, Prince Gajeel! How do you like the ball? I was just escorting this filthy peasant out of here." the councilor said nervously.

"Who was invited to this ball?" Gajeel asked without bluntly.

"Well, all the young eligible ladies!" the councilor said, twisting his hands together.

"She's eighteen, she's eligible, why aren't you lettin' her in?" Gajeel motioned towards the girl. He tightened his grip on Councilor Porla's shoulder. The man cringed. Gihi. Gihihi.

"Ah- well…"

"That's what I thought." Gajeel released the nervous man, shoving him backwards, and stepped towards the girl. Extending his hand, he said gruffly, "I'm sorry he," he jerked his thumb at the offender, "was being rude. As an apology, may I have this dance?" He bowed low as Lily had trained him to do. In his corner, Lily watched the encounter with a smirk.

There was a short silence, but then her face lit up in a smile. Even though she was wearing a mask, he could see her eyes sparkle. "Yes." She curtsied, and they walked onto the floor and the orchestra started playing a waltz.

At first, he had offered to dance with her out of courtesy. He felt bad that she was treated rudely and wanted to apologize. But one dance turned into two, and two into three, and soon they were resting on a balcony after dancing the night away. He found that she was good company, and enjoyed her presence. She felt refreshing. All the other women in the room made him feel nervous, but she helped him relax.

"Hey, shrimp?" And he could be himself around her.

"I'm not that short!" Shrimp pouted and puffed out her cheeks, annoyed. "Is that my new nickname now?"

"Yup."

"…Do you give nicknames to everybody?"

"Nah, just people that are actually my friends." Gajeel looked up to the sky.

"For example…?"

"You know the Prince of the Endless Desert? He's Flame Brain. That kid is a pyromaniac. He almost set my head on fire! I don't think his dad ever taught him that, oh, I don't know, hair is _flammable_."

Miss McGarden giggled, covering her mouth. "Oh no, not the hair!" she reached out to touch his locks.

Gajeel looked away, ears on fire. _What was this feeling?_

They both looked up at the stars.

"Wow, they're really pretty tonight!" she exclaimed. "Look, I can see Lyra!"

Gajeel grunted.

"Mmm. Prince Gajeel-"

"Just Gajeel." He interrupted. "Titles and shit like that don't suit me."

"O-okay… Gajeel. Then, call me Levy." Levy -Shrimp- blushed.

"Nah, I think I'll stick with Shrimp."

"Hey! ...Well, thanks for tonight. I really had fun." Levy smiled shyly.

"Hmph. No prob." Gajeel nodded. They both looked at each other and his gaze landed on her lips.

_Holy sh-! _Gajeel thought, startled.

Suddenly, they were inching closer… and closer… Levy closed her eyes...

_ . _The clock tower chimed, ringing the hour. Eleven o'clock. _BONG. BONG. _Levy's eyes flew open. _BONG. BONG. _Levy jerked back, and ran off of the balcony.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Gajeel cried. _BONG. BONG._

"Home! My… mother wants me home by midnight!" Levy called back, rushing into the ballroom. "I'll see you in two days' time!"

_ . BONG._

The last ring echoed out, and Gajeel was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Thank you for reading Chapter 3 of this story. So sorry for the delay! *bows***

**Also, I am neither a horse enthusiast nor historian, so tell me if I made any mistakes.**

**Questions? Comments? Editing advice? Please drop a review!**

**Signing off,**

**Miss Quiet Writer**


	4. After the Ball

**A/N: Side note: Angel, Minerva and Flare don't know (or care) that Levy's last name is McGarden. **

**Shout-out to LumiSusi: Thank you! I don't really like princess stories, either, with the exception of ****_Mulan_****. I'm glad you like my version! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Cinderella.**

* * *

><p>Levy ran through the ballroom. She dodged and weaved past carriages until she saw her pumpkin-looking one. She leapt in and the horses galloped off. Droy sat beside her, his uniform still unwrinkled.<p>

"Hello Levy-chan!" Droy said.

"Hmm? Oh, hello Droy." Levy said distractedly. Curse that clock! Why couldn't time go slower? Why couldn't her "godmothers" extend the time limit? She clenched her fists.

"Did you have fun?" Droy asked, "Your face is flushed."

"Mmmmm…" Levy said, looking out the window.

To her horror, she saw her enchanted gown begin to change back into her ruined frock. Droy's sharp uniform was doing the same, revealing striped pajamas. And as they neared home, the carriage began to shrink. Levy and Droy dove out of carriage, landing on the dirt path to the manor. The carriage gave one final shudder, and transformed into a fat, ripe pumpkin that was promptly smashed when Jet fell on it.

With the excitement dying down, the three headed out to get ready for when Levy's step family came home. Jet led Bisca and Alzack to the stables, Droy headed in to grab a midnight snack (literally) and Levy headed in to change into her night-dress. The ball was still fresh in her mind.

She entered the house, and as promised, it was clean. So clean, in fact, that it seemed to sparkle. Maybe it was Levy's imagination. A small card was left on the table in the main hall.

_Dear Levy, _it read.

_I hope you had a good time! I cleaned the house for you! But I guess you already know that. If you are reading this, you have already found out that we can only make things transform or manipulate them, not appear out of thin air. The pumpkin was Droy's idea. _Levy sweat-dropped. _Droy…_

_We will be back on Wednesday, so don't you fret! You'll be reunited with your prince! Please hold out until then._

_With love,_

_Mirajane, Lisanna, and Lucy_

Levy smiled. They were really like her guardians. After tossing the card into the fire to destroy the evidence, she grabbed a book to read.

After a few hours (and three books), Minerva, Flare, and Angel returned home.

"I can't believe it!" Minerva raged, "The Prince didn't even look at me! He only had eyes for _Miss McGarden_." she sneered as Levy took her coat. "No title at all!"

"She must have been a witch! An enchantress!" Angel declared as she tossed her fur overcoat at Levy.

"I hate her type." Minerva said in disgust. Flare handed her coat to Levy with a sad look.

"Levy! Fetch me a pitcher of water! I need to wash up before bed." Minerva ordered.

Levy rolled her eyes, but delivered the water to her stepsister's room. She was careful to spill some of it on Minerva's silk nightclothes.

-o-o-o-

Finally, the last guests were leaving. Gajeel heaved a sigh and sank into one of the plush chairs, covering his face with his hands.

"Heartsick?" Pantherlily materialized beside him, as he always did in a crisis.

"Shaddup, Lil." Gajeel replied, dragging a hand across his face.

"I know." Pantherlily smiled smugly, crossing his arms.

"How would you know?" Gajeel asked. "And I'm _not_ heartsick."

Pantherlily scoffed. "I would know because I've felt the same way before."

"Oh?" Gajeel asked, intrigued. "Who is it?"

Pantherlily grinned, "Acting like an excited maiden now? Now, let's get you to bed. Don't want you to be looking sleep-deprived on Wednesday." Lily led Gajeel quickly to his quarters and bowed. "Goodnight, Gajeel." He shut the door before Gajeel could prod further.

"That was weird…." Gajeel said, changing into his sleeping clothes. He sank down onto his bed. _Miss McGarden… No, Lev-Shrimp. Who is she? What a mysterious girl…_

And he fell into a deep sleep.

-o-o-o-

It was the day after the ball, and Levy was floating. She replayed the magical encounter over in her head as she polished the silver. She planned for the next ball as she did the laundry. She daydreamed so much that she got yelled at by Angel when she her favorite potted plant knocked to the floor, dirt flung everywhere. She didn't mind, though. She was still going over the scene on the balcony.

The second ball of the week was a costume ball. A masked one, of course. Levy had no idea what to go as, so she decided to leave it up to the goddesses.

"Levy!" Minerva's sharp call snapped her out of her reverie. "Hurry and clean yourself up! I need you to go to the market for some more rouge and kohl. I also need a new pair of tweezers. Now!"

Levy rolled her eyes.

-o-o-o-

"Wait, what?!" Gajeel asked incredulously. "Ryos and I are switchin' places?"

Rouge, Gajeel's cousin nodded, "Yes." he mumbled, "And my name isn't Ryos…"

Metalicana nodded. "To hide your identity and help your maiden gain less attention, we will have Rouge here pose as you. Is that alright?"

Gajeel grunted. "Fine." His eyes widened as he thought of something. _How will Shrimp know it's me? _

"Good, good!" Metalicana clapped his hands cheerily. "Lily, Sting, you are dismissed. Thank you for your cooperation." Pantherlily and Rouge's adopted brother stepped out of the shadows and headed for the door.

"Wha-?"

"They were here to hold you down if you didn't agree." Metalicana grinned. "Now, time for your costume fittings! And yes, Gajeel, you must wear a wig. Or cut off your hair. Or wear a big hat. No suspicious happenings will happen at my-your ball! Also, don't try and steal the limelight from 'Gajeel'." the King made finger quotes in the air, "Stay away! You can brood by the snack bar! Act like Rouge!"

Rouge spluttered, insisting that he didn't brood.

Gajeel was slightly panicking, not hearing anything. _What if she can't find me?_

"Everything _must_ be perfect!"

This was going to be a long day.

-o-o-o-

Levy walked in through the servant's door, laden with groceries and beauty supplies. Her basket groaned under the sheer weight of fresh fruits and vegetables that she bought from the market. She dumped the cosmetics in Minerva's room and headed to the fruit bowl to put away the food. Surprisingly, she wasn't sad or angry. Flare stuck her head out of her room and saw that Levy was happily skipping down the hall towards the cellar, humming the latest Viennese waltz.

"Blue-hair…" she murmured, before dashing back inside to try on another dress.

Levy, who was oblivious to her departed audience, was replaying her dances with the Prin-Gajeel. Gajeel. Did he really mean it? To call him Gajeel? Just to be safe, maybe she should only call him that when they were alone. Would they be alone tomorrow night? Levy flushed, covering her face with cool hands.

"Ah~!" _Is this what it felt like to be in love?_

Then Levy went to go read a book. Maybe a romance this time…

-o-o-o-

At long last, the new day broke and Levy woke up excited. She screamed into her pillow. Then she went downstairs from her attic bedroom to break her fast with some toast.

The day went on, seeming to take forever as Levy dutifully attended to her mistresses' needs. Finally, after she had laced up the last bodice and straightened the last hairpin, they were ready.

"How do we look?" Flare asked nervously. Her burnt red hair was braided and piled on her head. She had chosen to dress up as some type of fire spirit, Levy supposed. She certainly looked the part, with her hair and the fiery gown she was wearing. The neckline was daringly low, and Levy admired that she had the courage to wear such a racy outfit in public.

"Flare, darling, _of course _we look stunning." Minerva said from behind her. "We are our mother's daughters after all!" She had dressed up as an angel, of all things, with a white gossamer dress and pearls laced into her hair. To top it all off, she had huge, feathered wings sprouting from the back of her dress that jiggled artlessly whenever she moved. She had tried to move gracefully, but the dress was restricting and her skirts looked stiff. Minerva's jet black hair clashed with the white of her dress and her eyebrows looked over plucked. She sneered. "Well? How do we look?"

"Y-you look splendid." Levy said, trying to keep a straight face. Flare looked fine, but Minerva, well, she was a disaster. _Oh dear._

"Hurry, girls!" Angel called. "Don't want to be late for the ball!"

And with that, Levy's step sisters were finally gone.

-o-o-o-

"Gajeel. Lady Evergreen and Duke Strauss are not attending tonight's ball. Lady Evergreen is 'feeling sick'." Lily murmured to Gajeel who was sitting on a chair in the empty ballroom. There were a few more hours until the ball, and he was trying to stay as silent and still as possible, to practice being his broody cousin.

"Mm." he grunted. He watched Pantherlily walk away and turned his attention to the maids and manservants setting up the decorations for the gala. _Would Shrimp be there? Would she recognize him? What if she didn't? What if she danced with Ryos? _

The young prince grabbed a pen out of his pocket and scribbled madly on a piece of parchment he found in his coat. _What if she ran away again? What if Ryos fell in love with her? Why would that matter, exactly? Wait, what if she married Ryos?_

"Ahhh!" Gajeel roared, frightening the maids. "LILY! LILY, COME'RE!"

"Yes, Gajeel?" Pantherlily strode up to him, a smirk on his face.

"Cancel the ball! Call Ryos! I want to switch places! Go!" Gajeel bellowed, frantic.

"Oh? What's with your sudden change of attitude? …Does it have anything to do with this 'Shrimp'?" Pantherlily held up a scrap of parchment, the word "SHIRMP" scrawled all over it.

"Wha-? No! I was just… uh… craving some shrimp for dinner! Y-yum…" Gajeel stammered, natching the parchment from Lily. His ears were burning.

"…But you don't even like seafood."

"Shaddup, Lil."

-o-o-o-

Levy headed up towards her room, waiting for her "godmothers" to arrive. Just as she was climbing up the ladder to her attic room, they appeared.

"Hello, Levy."

"Oof!" Levy fell ungracefully off the ladder, landing on her behind. "Oww…" she rubbed her sore tail bone but brightened up when she saw the goddesses behind her.

"Mira! Lisanna! Lucy! Hello!" Levy cried, wrapping a hug around each of them.

"Levy! Are you ready for the next ball?" Lisanna asked, excited.

"Yes!"

"Good." Lucy smiled warmly at the young woman. "Mira? It's your turn to choose the dress! Keep in mind, no wedding gowns. It's a _costume_ _ball_!"

Levy sweat dropped. _Wedding gowns?_

"Aww… Lucy, you ruin all my fun." Mira pouted, but snapped her fingers and Levy's clothes transformed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaaand there you have it! Chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed.**

**Stick around and grab your masks! We're heading to a costume ball! **

**Questions? Comments? Editing advice? Leave a review!**

**Signing off, **

**Miss Quiet Writer**


	5. The Second Ball

**A/N: I happen to love the Twin Dragon Paradox, so I couldn't resist. **

**I can't believe this story has 27 favorites and 49 follows! Thanks, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Cinderella.**

* * *

><p>Mira snapped her fingers and Levy felt her raggedy old dress lengthen and turn into luxurious linens and silks. She felt her hair style itself; her shoes become heeled.<p>

As soon as everything stopped moving, she let out a deep breath. Levy lifted a hand to her face. It was covered in a feathered mask. Her short hair was let down and curled, gold hairpins woven into her blue locks. Cream-colored, elbow length gloves enveloped her hands and two fairy wings grew from her shoulder blades. She reached back to touch them and found they were made of lightweight, gold wire with transparent chiffon stretched between them. And her dress. Oh, the dress. The gown was made of chiffon and silk and sunlight. She ran a hand over the golden-yellow skirts, awed. It was beautiful, yet light and breathable. Her shoes looked like they were made of gold and, again, were heeled.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Levy cried, tears shining in her eyes with joy.

"Anything for you, dear." Mira replied warmly.

"Now, off with you! You have a prince waiting!" Lucy said, eyes sparkling. "Go on!"

With a kiss on the cheek for all of the goddesses, Levy set off in a gleaming wood (or so it appeared) carriage to the palace.

-o-o-o-

"Prince Rouge? Might I have this dance?" a young lady in a milkmaid costume approached Gajeel. He glanced up, noting that no milkmaid would wear silk skirts and velvet shoes.

"I don't care for dancing." Gajeel said, keeping his voice as even as he could. He pulled the brim of his hat down further on his head, trying to avoid to stares of Ryos' followers. Thank Mavis for large hats and masks. He was dressed as a swordfighter, an iron-wielder. His long coat and hat fit his character perfectly, yet kept his identity hidden.

The milkmaid looked crestfallen, and walked back to her group of friends.

The prince in disguise kept looking towards the main entrance, waiting for his Shrimp.

Waitaminute. _His_ Shrimp? Since when? He barely knew the girl!

Suddenly, she appeared at the entryway, a vision of yellow and blue. She was dressed as some sort of faerie, and his jaw dropped. She was beautiful.

Gajeel found himself being drawn to her. He desperately wanted to dance with her…

But Ryos walked up to her, and asked her to dance. He saw something flit across her facial features, but she accepted and they began to waltz.

Gajeel scowled.

-o-o-o-

As soon as Levy walked in, the room grew quiet.

She could hear the titters of the lords and ladies in the room.

"May I have this dance, Miss Faerie?" a tall figure in pitch-black robes and a golden crown approached her, holding out his hand.

"…Very well." she replied, "And who do I have the pleasure of dancing with?"

"I am the Shadow Prince." the man replied. "It's me, Gajeel." he whispered.

And they whirled away.

Halfway through the waltz, Levy whispered in the figure's ear. "You're not really Prince Gajeel, are you?"

He stiffened and Levy gave him a look. "I knew it. I bet that brooding figure in the corner is him, right?"

"H-how did you figure it out?" the Shadow Prince asked.

Levy counted off the reasons, all while dancing perfectly. "Well, Gajeel has a heavier frame and you are thin. Also, Gajeel would have called me Shrimp. You haven't talked to me once other than to ask to dance.

"Alright." the man nodded, understanding. _She… actually saw through it…_

"Not to pry, but who are you?" the girl asked.

"Prince Rouge. Gajeel's cousin." Rouge answered.

"Ah. I'm Levy. Oh, the dip is coming up." Levy said, and she outstretched her arm in time with others.

"Thanks." He had forgotten they were dancing. "You seem to know a lot about this."

"Even though I have no title, I learn. From books!" Levy said brightly.

Throughout the entire dance, she guided him and, in turn, he amused her with pleasant conversation.

They chatted through the waltz. Rouge was surprise to find that Levy seemed caring and sweet, almost like… a mother.

The music faded out, and Levy and Rouge bid each other good-bye.

-o-o-o-

Gajeel was mad. Shrimp, his Shrimp seemed to like Ryos. That would not do. At all. The waltz seemed to take longer than usual, and Gajeel became grumpier every time Rouge whispered in her ear or she laughed at something she said.

Pretty soon the dance was over, and they went their separate ways. Shrimp walked -no- floated over to the refreshments table, where he was sitting.

"Psst. Gajeel!" Levy hissed, looking at the scones on the table.

"Shrimp?" Gajeel said, stunned.

"Meet me on the balcony in five minutes." Levy murmured, sipping a drink. "And bring food! I'm hungry…"

"Hmmph." Gajeel grunted, and she floated out of the ballroom.

He immediately began loading a plate full of the delicacies from the table, casually munching on a few.

-o-o-o-

Levy stood on the balcony, looking out into the night with her hands on her flushed cheeks.

"_Two princes in one night!" as Milliana would say. _Levy shook her head. Prince Rouge was nice, but he seemed almost like a little brother. Gajeel was… well…

Hearing someone clearing his throat, Levy turned. The man himself had appeared at the door.

"I gotcha' something." he offered her something from behind his back.

He was dressed as some sort of swordsman, and was holding a plate loaded with goodies, which contrasted with his dramatic costume. Levy giggled.

"That's so funny, Shrimp?" Gajeel grunted, setting the plate down on a small table.

"It's good to see you too, Gajeel. Thanks!" Levy immediately dove into the cakes and pastries, scarfing them down with gusto.

Gajeel scoffed, but swiped a few for his self. He smiled.

-o-o-o-

Gajeel looked at his Shrimp from behind. The dress she was wearing was beautiful, almost as if the faeries themselves had made it. When did he become such a pansy?

He cleared his throat and she spun around, skirts twirling.

"I-I gotcha' something." he offered her the sweets, and set them down on the tiny table that was in front of him. She giggled.

"What's so funny, Shrimp?" his ears turned red.

"It's good to see you too, Gajeel. Thanks!" she began shoveling down the treats, eating with relish. _How does that answer my question? _He smiled anyway. She was cute when- whoa! Waitaminute, what?

"Hey, Shrimp?"

"Yeah, Gajeel?" she asked, mouth full.

"Do ya wanna ditch this place and go somewhere else?" he asked, ears burning.

"Sure! …Right after I finish my food." Shrimp said sheepishly.

"C'mon!" he tugged her hand and they ran into the ballroom, getting caught up in a dance. They were pulled along and were forced to go along with it until the dance ended. Shrimp laughed at his pout. Her laugh made something leap in his chest.

When they finally escaped, he showed her around the palace, pointing out hiding spots and telling her stories. She giggled and they ran 'round the palace until her feet ached and both of their faces hurt from laughing too hard.

"Mmm… Shrimp." he nudged her. They were leaning against each other, sitting on a decorative bench in one of the many long hallways. "One last place."

" M'kay." she picked herself up and they staggered to the back entrance of the palace.

He led her to a small hole between the shrubberies in the Royal Gardens. They walked through a small grove of trees to a clearing, big enough for the both of them to lie down. They stared at the sky, and talked.

"Why here?" she asked.

"Um, I come here to get away. The life of a crown prince is fuckin' hard."

"Gajeel! Language!" she shrieked, swatting at his arm.

"Gihi. I'll say whatever the hell I want." he grinned. The moonlight made his sharp, white teeth glow.

"You should be more literate. Girls like that in a man." she said, playing with a golden hairpin.

"What, and headbands get you beaus?" she blushed fiercely and he tugged at the yellow silk ribbon holding back her wild blue locks. "Princes don't sweep maidens off their feet and take them to their castle to live happily ever after. Men aren't always like in those pansy-ass books you read, y'know?"

She played with the hem of her dress. "Yeah, but it can't hurt." Shrimp paused, and turned to him. "How did you know I love books?"

"Uh- well…" Gajeel looked away, ears on fire. "I kinda… heard you talking with Ryos…"

"You heard that from all the way over there in your dark corner?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well… my hearing is really good?" he shrugged. He honestly didn't know how he heard it. Heightened senses? He pushed aside the thought. Only dragon slayers had those kinds of powers.

"Hey, Gajeel." Shrimp said, prodding him with her elbow. "Do you have the time?"

"Yeah, it's…" he fumbled with the pocket watch that Lily always made him carry. "…almost eleven o'clock."

Shrimp gasped. "Oh, I have to go!" She dashed out, with Gajeel hard on her heels.

"Wait! Shrimp!" he stumbled, almost crashing into her when she stopped and turned.

"Yes?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Will you be at the last ball?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course!" she motioned for him to lower his head a bit. He bent down slightly and she pecked a kiss on his cheek.

"Good-bye, Gajeel!" she cried, waving as she ran away.

"…Bye." He lifted a hand to his cheek, ears burning. The sensation of her lips against his skin embedded in his memory.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'm going with the idea that Gajeel doesn't blush. His ears turn red, but he doesn't blush. This chapter was more fluff and them getting to know each other more. ^3^ Yay, fluff!**

**Shout out to suumelo-onigiri48, Lexie and the anime, irondragonslayer61, MakeItHayle, ItscalledLove, Guest and FairyTailLover for reviewing multiple times. All of you who reviewed, virtual hugs! You guys made (and still make) my day. **

**Questions? Comments? Editing advice? Leave a review!**

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5!**

**Signing off,**

**Miss Quiet Writer**


	6. Preparing for the Last Ball

**A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoy Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Cinderella.**

* * *

><p>Once again, Levy found herself rushing through the ballroom, away from her prince. She shoved her way past lords and ladies, muttering her apologies.<p>

And once again, she leaped into the carriage and they galloped home. The magic of her godmothers wore off exactly at midnight, and she was a servant once more.

Although she mourned her beautiful costume, she decided to read a book to get the ball off her mind. But for some reason, she kept on thinking about their time in the garden and how she kissed his cheek. She blushed, slapping her own cheeks.

"Levy! We're back!" Angel called, "Make a pot of tea! And grab some cakes! We are celebrating!"

"Celebrating what?" Levy inquired.

"Minerva's success in snagging the Prince!"

-o-o-o-

"So? How'd it go?" Gajeel asked. "Did anyone else figure it out?"

"No one else found out. Just be sure that Miss McGarden comes quickly. Lady Minerva wouldn't leave me alone. She's scary…" Ryos said, shivering. "Just… hide until she shows up."

"Ahhh…" Gajeel said, rubbing a hand down his face. "Another woman I hafta run from…"

"…" Ryos looked at him questioningly.

"Don't ask…" he found himself absentmindedly touching the spot where she kissed him. _Ah, fuck. _

He had it bad.

-o-o-o-

Levy couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were restless. Even her books wouldn't distract her! She moaned softly, dropping her head onto the pillow.

Why couldn't she get Gajeel off her mind? Oh, yeah. Because she kissed the Crown Prince of the Iron Lands! On the cheek, but still! And she liked it! Was that wrong? What was going to happen at the next ball? What if he didn't like her?

"Augh…" she was going to have a headache in the morning, she was sure of it.

Day broke and Levy didn't have a headache. But Minerva and Angel worked her until she dropped. Preparing for a ball was hard! She ran their gowns to the seamstress for one last fitting, picked up their shoes from the cobbler, and prepared delicate food for them to eat. Angel insisted upon cucumber sandwiches for lunch, made with paper-thin slices of cucumber and bread. Minerva also suggested (demanded, more like) that Levy make lemonade to go with their sandwiches.

"Fresh squeezed lemonade will go lovely with our meal! Levy, be a dear and make some. You know…" Minerva turned her attention to her mother and sister.

"Fresh squeezed lemonade will go lovely with our meal." Levy muttered mockingly. She scowled. "As if I don't do enough for this family. Only saints or slaves would do this work." She crammed a piece of bread in her mouth, getting out a knife to cut open the lemons. Levy winced as the knife slid dangerously close to her finger.

She suppressed a sigh. It was going to be a long day.

-o-o-o-

"Gajeel!" King Metalicana waved Gajeel over. "I need to discuss tomorrow's ball! Come, let's go to dinner."

Gajeel grunted. "Yeah, I'm starving." They strode into the Grand Dining Hall, Lily trailing behind.

"…so, at midnight, make sure you are with the one you like! I want you to propose to her at midnight, at the grand unmasking. You will pose as yourself, and only dance with women you like. Tomorrow, we throw chivalry out the window!" King Metallicana knocked back a goblet of wine. They were sitting at the dinner table, and were chatting about the next (and last) gala.

Gajeel grinned. Even though he hated balls, this was one thing he was happy about. He would easily be able to shake off that demon woman Ryos was talking about if manners didn't matter.

Metallicana grinned back toothily. "Gajeel. Treat that fairy girl nicely. You seem to be quite taken with her."

"Wha-!" Gajeel spluttered, choking on a piece of roast boar. "I'm not- why do you say that?!"

"Because I saw you sneak off with her last night. _And _I saw that after she left, you went back to sulking in that corner." his father smiled knowingly, shoving another piece of squash in his mouth.

"H-hey! I don't sulk. I _brood._" Gajeel pouted, taking a drink from his cup.

"Like that's any better, brat."

The prince sighed, shoveling more food in his mouth.

"See?! Sulking!" Metallicana roared, slapping his back. "Cheer up, son! You'll see your girlie tomorrow!"

"I'm tired. Lily, I'm going to bed." Gajeel stormed out abruptly, grabbing his plate. Lily rolled his eyes. Drama queen.

"Yeah, yeah." Metallicana muttered. He took another swig from his goblet. _What did she do to him?_

"More boar, your Majesty?"

-o-o-o-

"Levy! Hurry up and fix my hair!" Minerva shrieked.

"Do my make up!" Flare called.

"Lace up my corset!" Angel yelled.

Levy rushed around, attending to her step family's needs. Tonight was the last ball, and Angel was determined to go all out. She had made sure that Minerva and Flare got the best of the best, which included rich gowns, elaborate hairstyles, and stylish accessories. All in the latest fashion, of course.

Which meant Levy had to lace, primp, and fasten all of it. Minerva's gown was especially intricate, with enough skirts for two women and confusing lacing. Levy scowled. The ties had tangled again. After securing the last skirt, she hustled out of the room to dress Flare.

Finally, after three hours of work, everything was finished. Between rushing around and putting the final touches on three faces of makeup, she was exhausted. With a tired hand, she waved as they pulled away from the mansion.

Levy mopped her brow with a rag, letting her hair down. She walked to the kitchen. After that crazy day, she was ready for a snack. Suddenly, a bright burst of light clouded her sight.

"Hello, Levy-chan!" Lisanna, Mira and Lucy materialized in the room. Levy marveled at the slowly falling sparkles that wafted off and around the three goddesses.

"Hello Lisanna, Mira, Lucy." she said, addressing them each in turn.

The three women greeted her, and Lucy piped up, "Are you ready for the last ball?"

"Yes, I… I'm ready." Levy took a deep breath, and Lucy smiled.

"Dear, if you're not ready, we can wait a bit." Mira said kindly. "Being late is always fashionable."

"No, I'm ready, I just… you all have been so wonderful, and… this will probably be the last time I see Ga-Gajeel." Levy stumbled over his name. "I just don't want it to end." she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Oh, honey…" Lucy hugged her, speaking comfortingly. "Oh, Levy. It'll be alright. You'll see."

"…thanks, Lucy." Levy sniffed.

"Now, smile! It's the last ball, and you don't want tears on your ball gown, right?" Mira smiled, and Levy could help but smile back, even if it was a watery one.

"Lucy? It's your turn to design the dress!" Lisanna said brightly.

The blonde gasped. "That's right! I completely forgot! Hmm… Yes, I think I'll go with that…"

And Levy's raggedy old dress transformed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter… My excuse is that I'm working on a new fanfic. It's going to be called Dress Code, so look out for it! *shameless advertising***

**Special thanks to MakeitHayle, Guest, ItscalledLove, suumelo-onigiri48, FlyingDoll4, Lexie and the anime, and Guest (thank you Lei-chan!) **

**Your reviews keep me going.**

**Super-Special Shout Out goes to Agent Deseret! I'm sorry that you're going through a tough time, but I'm super glad I can help cheer you up. *hugs* :) Digital cupcakes for all!**

**There will probably be about 4ish more chapters.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Miss Quiet Writer. **


	7. The Final Ball

**A/N: I just realized that clear glass slippers would look weird. You'd be able to see her feet!**

**Sorry for the late late late update… **

**Any of you read the latest chapters (418-420)? I freaked out. Ahhhhh… :( Charle!**

**I'm also going with the idea that the legal drinking age in the Iron Lands (and Fiore) is 18. Underage drinking is a no-no!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They all belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p>For the last time, Levy felt her skirts expanding and changing. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she almost cried with joy.<p>

"No wedding dresses, Mira. It's not a wedding, Mira. Not a wedding my-" Mirajane yelled, outraged. Lisanna restrained the suddenly murderous goddess "Lu-cyyyy!"

Lucy sighed, and said, "It's not a wedding dress! It's just a very nice white gown."

"That's the understatement of the millennia…"Mira grumbled.

Levy's dress was a creamy white, with gold thread woven into the fabric and embroidered on the bodice. Diamonds were sewn onto the dress at random intervals and they were embedded into her hair. Delicate elbow-length silk gloves covered her forearms and on her face was a mask of intricate gold filigree. But it all paled in comparison to her shoes. They were a pearly white, and it looked like they were made of glass. Gold filigree was encased in the shoes, strengthening them.

"Wow…" she stood before the mirror, awed at her gown. "It's… so beautiful."

The three goddesses looked on proudly. "Levy. Go and get your prince!" Lucy all but shoved her out the door, and she found Jet and Droy manning an exquisite golden carriage. She stepped in and they took off towards the castle.

-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, Gajeel was grumpily avoiding the women Ryos had danced with at the last ball. He had to turn several of them down, much to his chagrin. A weepy female was a force to be reckoned with.

"Where is she?" the prince searched the crowds for his Shrimp, but to no avail. _Where is she? What if she decided to not come?_

"She just hasn't arrived yet. She'll be here." he muttered, mostly to reassure himself.

"Prince Gajeel?" Gajeel cringed and turned around. Another girl who wanted a dance?

Luckily, it was Lady Erza, dressed in a fancy ball gown with her sword strapped at her waist. An odd combination, to be sure, but at least she didn't wear her armor. Jellal stood at her elbow.

"Perhaps you would like to take a turn about the room with us? Call on some of the visiting royalty, perhaps. Duchess Juvia is here."

He perked up. Someone to keep his mind off of Shrimp! "Yes, let's."

They walked over to a cluster of young people, with Prince Natsu and Duke Gray already fighting.

"What do you mean? My land's flaming chili dish is obviously tastier!" they were arguing about something or the other. Erza shook her head, sighing. Boys will be boys.

"Have you ever even seen our shaved ice sculptures?" Duke Gray sneered, his naked arms crossed against his chest. "They're both delicious _and_ artistic!" The Duke had a very bad habit of stripping. His coat and shirt were already gone.

"D-Duke Gray-sama!" the Duchess standing next to him, Juvia Lockser, squealed. She was courting the Duke, and was already quite taken with him. "Y-your clothes!" she then fainted.

"Stop it, both of you!" Lady Erza clobbered both of them over the head, grabbing them by the ears. "You two are guests here! Behave!"

"Y-yes, Erza…" the boys whimpered.

"Woman, I don't know what you see in him." Gajeel muttered, shaking his head.

"I think you do." Juvia dusted herself off, giving Gajeel a tender smile. "I see how you look at Miss McGarden."

"Oi! I-" he was cut off by a silence spreading over the crowd. "Wha-?"

"It's your lady friend." Erza whispered.

"Miss McGarden." the herald announced. She was dressed in a brilliant white gown that sparkled and was inlaid with gold. She truly looked like a fairy.

"Gajeel…" Juvia smiled softly, nudging him.

"Shaddup."

"Go and get her."

"Oh."

"Go!"

He was shoved unceremoniously towards the stairs, and the crowd parted before him.

He could hear his heart beating.

Then she looked at him and smiled. His heart all but stopped in his chest. And he knew exactly what to say.

"May I have this dance?"

-o-o-o-

When she entered the ballroom, the room fell silent. She knew why. The dress seemed to silence anyone with its beauty. And then the crowd parted down the middle, and her prince was walking towards her.

Her heart was thumping madly in her chest. When he asked her to dance, it flew out of her ribcage.

The next few hours passed like a dream. They danced and laughed and she had never felt so happy before.

She was introduced to nobles and royalty. She really hit it off with Duchess Juvia, as they shared the same strange blue hair.

The rest of the night was dances and wine and laughter. And it seemed like a fairy tale.

.:.:.:.

After they had called on the last noble they collapsed on the balcony where they chatted that first night. They were still quite tipsy from all the wine when they started talking.

"Gajeel. Look at the stars. They're so beautiful." Levy said, in wonder.

_They really don't compare to you. _he thought. And it was true. _ Even if it is a pansy-ass thing to think. _Her dress was still pristine, and even though her hair was messy she still looked like an angel. **(A/N: Take that, Minerva!)**

"Shr-Levy." Gajeel looked at Levy. "Please… stay with me tonight? Don't leave." he pleaded.

He could see that she sobered up a bit, and she sighed. It seemed so melancholy, so heartbreaking.

"I-I can't." he froze.

"Wh-why?" he asked slowly. "Is it because of your mother? Don't you want to stay here? Do you have a fiancé? A beau?"

"No, it's nothing of the sort. It's… complicated." she rubbed a hand over her face. "Forget about me. I-I am not a suitable match for a prince."

"It doesn't matter if you're a good match! I want you. Shit, that's so…" he grimaced. _What a weak-ass thing to say. Fuck, now she's crying! _

"Uhh… what did I do now?" he startled, moving towards the small woman.

"No, it's just that… I can't hurt you like that. I'm not who you think I am." she sniffed, smiling wryly.

"Oi…" she shook her head, swiping away her tears. Suddenly, she stepped towards him boldly.

"I don't want any regrets tonight." And then she grabbed his jacket and smashed her lips on his. "I'm so sorry, Gajeel."

And she ran. He stood, shell-shocked on the balcony, watching her run from him yet again.

"Fuck! I'm faster than her!" he roared and chased after her.

As she ran, he saw her ball gown flicker into a raggedy dress. _Wait, what? _he thought, but dove after her. Gajeel saw the party goers gasp, but all he could think about was his Shrimp. _Shrimp. Shrimp. Levy. Levy._

"Levy!" he yelled. "You don't have to do this!" He was gaining ground on her.

"I do! Forget about me, Gajeel!" she cried.

He chased her down hallways and into the main entryway of the palace. She lifted up her skirts. _No. _She was nearing the grand staircase that led out of the castle. _No!_

-o-o-o-

When she began her mad dash away from Gajeel, Levy cursed Lucy for giving her heeled slippers. The poufy dress didn't help either. Oh, why couldn't she have conjured up flats?

"Levy! he was gaining on her. She mentally cursed her short legs, and willed herself to run faster. "You don't have to do this!"

"I do!" _You don't deserve me. "_Forget about me, Gajeel!" _Please, never forget me. Be happy. _

_Almost there! _She was coming down the grand staircase when… she stopped. She couldn't move her left foot.

She saw Gajeel smirk and give a thumbs-up to a tall man standing in the shadows. She groaned. He had poured pitch on a small section in the middle of the staircase. **(A/N: because even Gajeel isn't stupid enough to cover the ****_whole_**** staircase in tar.)**

Gajeel was heading towards her, now striding confidently.

"No!" she cried, waving her hands in front of her face. _I can't be caught!_

And so, in a fit of sheer desperation, she left both her prince and her shoe on the staircase as well as her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my gosh this was a kakfja;sdfk to write. I couldn't-I just-aaaaduublaaduublah. There were tons of ideas I scrapped, which made this horribly short. Also, sorry for the late update. Hope you liked it! Wheeeeeeew. Now that that's finished, here's my shoutouts!**

**Thanks to ItscalledLove, Moon Devil and Moon Angel, FairyTailLover2013, FlyingDoll4, Lexie and the anime, Guest, Rhia-san, MakeItHayle, hjbickel and LumiSusi for reviewing!**

**ItscalledLove: OMG I do that too! Except… I do it right before I go to bed… Yeeeeeah. ;)**

**FlyingDoll4: Sorry about not responding sooner… You reviewed asking about Levy's relationship with Rouge. Rouge thinks of Levy as a mother, but Levy doesn't know what her feelings seem like, so she compares it to that of a younger brother. Because thinking, ****_Oh, he seems like my son! _****is really creepy. **

**Questions? Comments? Please leave a review! You may get featured in the shoutouts… ;) **

**Also, that story I was advertising in the last chapter? It'll probably come out after this one is finished. My friend kept bugging me to update this instead. So, here it is!**

**Signing off,**

**Miss Quiet Writer**


End file.
